Someone Like You
by Paige1315
Summary: Kitty can act like a bitch all she wants, but inside she's a very broken little girl. Adult themes and I may make this M rated to be safe.


Hey guys,

I know I should be working on And Baby Makes Three but I had this idea so I wrote it down.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, I would be rolling in it.

Summary: Sometimes Kitty's too similar to Quinn for her own good.

I knowingly did not name Kitty's mystery man so comment saying who you thought it was or if you got it right :)

* * *

It had always been just sex to Kitty. At first she enjoyed. Now she knew nothing else. As she leaned against the piano she focused on her breathing. She made sure her breathing was controlled, that he wouldn't sense her tears. His breathing quickened. He strangled out Quinn's name. And then it was over. His body slumped against hers and she wiped away her tears. He slowly withdrew himself and tore himself away from her.

"I'll see you later, Kitty."

Kitty managed to offer him a half smile.

* * *

Kitty was already waiting by her front door when she heard him beep the horn of his car.

"I'll see you later, Mom!"

She jumped into his car and they drove silently to his house. _It's just sex,_ Kitty reminded herself.

They pulled up outside his house, but neither moved.

"We don't have to do this, Kitty."

"I'm fine. Let's just go inside."

He guided her up to the front door, holding the small of her back. She could feel the dread rising up inside of her as he turned the key in the lock. They stepped inside, and he took her coat from her wordlessly. She edged her way towards the bedroom, but he swept her up before she could reach it. He held her against the wall while he had sex with her, and she could feel the dread subside.

* * *

She was shopping by herself in the mall when she saw him. He was in the menswear section trying on a hat that didn't suit him at all. She crept up behind him.

"Can I help you, Sir? I could suggest something else if you wanted, because that hat looks horrendous on you."

"Ah hello ma'am. May I ask whether you are qualified to judge?"

"I happen to have worked here for two years. So I happen to know a bit about hats."

"We'll I'm a baseball player and I happen to think this hat would go nicely with my numerous tight vests."

"I bet you look good in a vest."

He drew himself closer to her until he could whisper in her ear, "What time do you get off work?"

"Now."

They made their way quickly to the changing rooms.

It was the first time he cried out her name rather than Quinn's.

* * *

She made her way round to his house as soon as she had finished cheerleading practice. She rapped on the door, sauntering slightly against the wall.

He smiled as he opened the door.

"I thought you'd never finish."

He pulled her inside quickly, checking that no one had seen. As he turned back around, Kitty dropped her coat. He was shocked to see she was now completely naked. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, their lips crashing together. He held her waist as they worked on undressing him, before he pulled her to the bedroom.

For the first time, in a long time, Kitty enjoyed the sex. She screamed his name as she came undone, and he repeatedly whispered her name into her hair as he did.

As they lay together in his bed, their sweaty bodies pressed up against each other, he whispered sweet nothing's into her ear. He told her how he loved her smell, how she was the most beautiful girl in the world and how the world stopped when they were together.

Kitty knew it was lies. It was just sex. But it was nice to hear someone say it.

* * *

Kitty was balancing at the top of the pyramid when she saw him loitering. Watching her. She tried to focus on balancing, but it was off-putting having him staring at her like that.

She diverted her attention, forcing herself to look away from him and focus on what Coach Sylvester was shouting.

As soon as practice finished, she separated from the rest of the girls, mumbling something about how she had left a book in her locker. She jogged silently into the main building which was now dark. She had seen him walk in, but now had no idea where he could be.

A body grabbed her and pushed her up against the lockers. She shrieked, causing him to urgently whisper that it was him.

"That wasn't as sweeping as I had hoped it would be."

"I thought I was going to die."

The pair chuckled into each others necks before finding each others lips in the dark. They kissed slowly, slower than they'd ever kissed before. He pulled away first, resting his forehead on hers.

"You looked so hot at practice."

"I'm all sticky and sweaty, and very, very hot, Mr Schuester. Maybe you'd like to escort me to the showers?"

Will groaned in response.

* * *

Comment if you liked it or if you thought it was weird but I quite liked the idea of Will being hung up on Quinn and Kitty throwing herself at him. I also tried to make it as non-pervy as possible, because Kitty doesn't really act like a 16 year old, and I don't think Will see's her as a teenager. But it was hard. So comment telling me what you thought and whether you want me to continue, because I'm in two minds.

Paige

xoxo


End file.
